Fourth Chungle War/Chapter One
The Fourth Chungle War, aka Chapter One of the Big Chungles Lore, is a currently ongoing war. It is about Anti Chungles kidnapping and brainwashing Admin Poko, Two, Void and 0.5 into hating chungling, and the rescue efforts of The Lolly Tribe. Medium Chungles was also brainwashed for a short time but managed to successfully brick and then reinstall software on the brainwashing hardware. The results led to very little further testing and could not be replicated. Anti absorbed the souls of the four kidnapped admins and became godlike. Not much has proven able to stop them. The return of prominent Anti Chunglers from the past has been seen recently. The Lolly Tribe is seen by the community as the primary hero, and the best hope for defeating Anti. Anti also recognizes Lolly as the biggest threat to his power, even dismissing the rescue efforts of Admins Pee, M, Trash and Weeb as "cute." Tangy Eats Chungles, now known as Tangy Tribe, has returned as well, seemingly more powerful than ever, and calling Lolly a traitor. Miniature has also returned, temporarily to observe. The Blanca tribe also showed their nonexistent face during this time, and has been a close ally of Tangy and Anti. As far as everything goes so far, with Anti having 4 brainless Admin soldiers, two powerful allies, and 4 admin souls, making them all powerful, it seems for once the Anti-Chungler side will actually win. Lolly began her search for the lost admins under Mt. Ebott on September 19th, 2018. She encountered Anti in the form of a small, golden flower shortly after, who told her the admins had been scattered around the Underground. Lolly encountered Admin Two first, in Snowdin, who attempted to capture her by throwing a bone at his head. Lolly through it back and defeated her, and momentarily rescued her, before Anti showed up in an airplane, dragged Two away with vines and dropped a dog bomb on her head. Next, he encountered Admin Void in Waterfall. Void was on top of a large jagged rock, shouting obscenities at Lolly below, before jumping down. Void was kind enough to give Lolly a Hero Brella to defend herself with before pummeling her with all sorts of ink weapons. Lolly tricked Void, however, by telling her there was Off the Hook plushes behind her, and knocked her out. Void seemed to be rescued, before being dragged off by Anti in a helicopter. Anti didn't just drop a Splat Bomb, but also a Soul Pebble containing Blanca inside. Blanca was released before Lolly was blown up by a Splat Bomb. Next, Lolly headed through Hotland, and in the CORE she discovered Admin 0.5, who was reprogrammed to chomp Lolly's head into dough. MathewPatrick13 showed up just in time with a dumb theory to make 0.5 malfunction however, and the day was saved. Per routine, Anti showed up in a rocket powered tricycle and dragged off 0.5, and then dropped a Freddy Fazbear Bomb on her head, Lolly shook it off and continued through to the castle. Before entering, Lolly came face to face with Blanca, who she definitively blew up with a missile. Inside the castle, Admin Poko was watering (peeing on) some flowers. It seems Poko was prepared for a battle, as upon seeing Lolly, he made awkward pee jokes that no one liked. He then slowly lead Lolly to the Dance Barrier, triple-checked to make sure Lolly was ready, and unleashed the disco fever. The entire battlefield had become a dance hall. Poko whipped out his jazzy trident and challenged Lolly to dance with her. Lolly was resistant and refused to fight. Eventually Lolly shouted out "POKO, STOP FIGHTING!" and that must have turned something off in his brain because his attack and defense plummeted. Poko still wouldn't give up the fight, however, and Lolly was forced to use a charge beam. Poko's hypnoshades fell off, and Poko offered his SOUL to Lolly, and urged her to defeat Anti. But Lolly refused, so Poko instead opted to escape as fast as possible, but instead Anti came and killed him. Poko was dead and Lolly was furious. It seemed Anti was finally ready to take the fight straight to Lolly, and Anti's powers are incomprehensible. Meanwhile, Poko's ghost had been floating around his body, confused as ever, until Admin Pee came from wherever to help Poko find the other admins and Lolly. Poko's ghost went back into the corpse and Poko is sort of a zombie now but that's fine. Poko took his weird ship and him and Pee went to Miniature's Hel to save Weeb from a vortex. Weeb was saved, thoroughly beaten up, and then all three went to Belgium. Flying over Brussels, a purple haze appeared and caused Poko to lose concentration and the ship crashed into Mount Ebott. The Hypnoshades had followed Poko all the way there, and attacked him. Weeb used his laser eyes to blow up the glasses but he ended blowing up all of Poko instead. Poko ended up being recaptured. When Lolly re-awoke in pitch darkness, she was greeted with an unstable television screen taunting her. Lolly somehow had a feeling there was a pulsating mass behind the screen. Anti poked fun at Lolly's failure mercilessly. Lolly had enough with being nice, and finally challenged Anti. Anti took a great hearty laugh and revealed his body. A terrible, all-powerful beast with an uneven amount of souls. Anti's strength was godlike, and his powers unimaginable. Time and time again, Lolly was sent back to the GAME OVER screen. Each attempt to fight back, even with Lolly powerful enough to take Poko down, Anti laughed it off and sent Lolly back where she started. This went on for some time until Admin Pee and Admin Weeb showed up to offer their help with defeating Anti. They lasted two seconds. Even the combined powers of two admins couldn't take Anti down. They never came back and probably died. The cycle continued with Lolly returning and dying until a warning screen appeared on Anti's television screen. A communication had opened with Admin Two! She healed her, and egged her on (get it.) This was followed by Void, and 0.5 offering their best meals and verbal support for Lolly! Poko didn't have anything for Lolly to eat but cheered her on as well. At the end of it all, it was the admin souls fueling Anti, and they had the power to take it away. Anti's strength and defense was thoroughly dropped, and this time Lolly actually stood a chance. Anti returned, expecting for the same cycle to continue, but instead his attacks didn't kill Lolly. Lolly charged a hearty energy ball and dealt a huge amount of damage to Anti, who couldn't possibly survi- Lolly had not accounted for one thing. Anti's power to "save" and bend time. Anti loaded their save from before they died. Lolly didn't have the ability to win, even if she could damage Anti, as Anti can just reload and heal themselves whenever. Anti was closing in for a final blow to knock Lolly right out of the timeline, when the admins rebelled. The power of their souls combined overwhelmed Anti, and he lost his beastly form and all of his powers right there. Lolly had won! Anti requested one simple thing. A dignified death. Lolly felt bad, and declined to execute the wilting flower. Thoroughly japed by Anti again! Anti thanked Lolly by absorbing every single soul of every single chungler, ever, including the remaining admins. With that power, Anti is no less than immortal. Category:Lore